Je t'aime, moi non plus
by lylae
Summary: Petite fic sur le couple Drago Hermione ...


note : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling**  
**

**Je t'aime, moi non plus**

Il entra dans la pièce et ne voyait plus qu'elle. Plus rien autour n'existait. Les bruits de la fête avaient cessé et dans sa tête, un bourdonnement l'empêchait de penser à autre chose qu'à elle. Elle était tout simplement magnifique et rien de ce qu'elle aurait pu dire ou faire en cet instant précis n'aurait eut d'importance. Elle était là. Simplement là. Qui aurait pu imaginer ce qui était sur le point de se produire ce soir là?

C'était par une belle matinée d'été que tout avait changé deux ans auparavant. Tous deux avaient passé leurs ASPIC avec succès et chacun se préparait à passer l'été en famille. Hermione avait retrouvé son village natal dans le nord est de l'Angleterre tandis que Drago préparait son voyage en France. Ses parents avait cru bon de lui faire rencontrer une certaine Lucie Losague, une élève de Beaubatons qu'il n'avait jamais vue de sa vie. Leurs parents se connaissaient et ils avaient trouvé que l'été qui venait était parfait pour une rencontre arrangée entre leurs progénitures.

Drago descendit l'immense escalier de pierre en colimaçon et arriva dans le grand salon. Son père était assis dans un large fauteuil en cuir et tenait entre ses mains la Gazette du Sorcier.

- « Regarde Drago, ils ont publié le nom de tous les élèves de Poudlard ayant obtenu leurs ASPIC. » Il lui tendit le journal.

Drago le prit et parcouru rapidement la liste des élèves. Soudain, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un nom. _Hermione Granger_. Évidemment, elle avait obtenu les meilleures notes à toutes les épreuves. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui retînt son attention. Drago venait de réaliser quelque chose. Quelque chose qui lui fit peur. Pas ce qu'il venait de réaliser, non, ce qui lui faisait peur était que cela ait retenu son attention, parce que cela voulait dire que…non. Non, non et non, c'était impossible. Il posa une nouvelle fois son regard sur le journal. _Hermione Granger_. Sa peur l'envahit de nouveau. Il dût s'y résoudre; il ne reverrait peut-être plus Granger et cela le rendait…triste? Non, voyons, ce n'était pas ça qui le rendait triste. Ce qui l'embêtait c'était qu'il allait devoir se trouver une nouvelle tête de turque… Ben voyons!

Et pourtant, il dût bien finir par se l'avouer. Il était triste. Il repensa à toutes ces années à Poudlard pendant lesquelles il n'avait cessé de la haïr. C'était seulement aujourd'hui, alors qu'il partait pour la France dans quelques jours qu'il réalisait que cette haine qu'il avait eut pour Hermione dès le premier jour ne venait pas de lui. On lui avait toujours appris à détester les sang-de-bourbe et lui, il avait enregistré les informations comme une vulgaire machine, incapable de réfléchir par lui-même.

Une question s'imposait désormais à lui comme une évidence. Pourquoi Hermione? C'est vrai, pourquoi? A peu près un élève sur dix à Poudlard était issu d'une famille moldue. Alors pourquoi Hermione? Tout s'éclaira d'un coup. Il rendit le journal à son père et remonta les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Hermione ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa un courant d'air s'engouffrer dans sa chambre. Elle sursauta au son de la porte se refermant brutalement. Des feuilles commencèrent à voler un peu partout et elle dût se résoudre à refermer. Maudit vent!

Au moment où elle posa la main sur la poignée, elle aperçu une chouette noire qui volait vers elle, une lettre accrochée à sa patte. Hermione l'accueillit sur son bras et décrocha un morceau de parchemin lacé avec un ruban vert émeraude. La chouette s'envola et Hermione détacha le ruban, libérant le papier. Elle fronça les sourcils en lisant le message. « _Hermione, je dois te parler. Rendez vous demain à 11h30 devant la cabane hurlante. Sois là, s'il te plait.» _La lettre était signée Drago. Hermione se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait encore lui dire? Sept ans ça ne suffisait pas? Il n'avait pas épuisé son stock de blagues douteuses?

Hermione n'avait pas du tout l'intention d'aller à ce rendez-vous. Elle n'allait pas lui faire ce plaisir. Elle posa la lettre sur sa table de nuit et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner.

Drago était dans sa chambre en train d'ajouter quelques paires de chaussettes dans sa valise. A vrai dire, il était incapable de dire ce qu'elle contenait, il avait mis dedans tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Dans sa tête, une seule chose, ou plutôt devrais-je dire, une seule personne était présente. Ce matin, il avait envoyé à Hermione un message lui demandant de le rejoindre à la cabane hurlante demain. Son unique peur pour le moment était qu'elle ne vienne pas. Unique peur? Non, soyons honnêtes, il se demandait si il n'était pas en train de faire la plus grosse erreur de toute sa vie. Il s'agissait de Granger enfin! Mais c'est vrai ça! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête de lui envoyer cette chouette après tout ce qui s'était passé. Bon, de toutes façons, soyons lucides, Hermione ne viendrait pas et tout rentrerai dans l'ordre. Ne viendrait pas? Mais si, il fallait qu'elle vienne, il avait besoin de savoir, d'être sûr. Sûr de la détester entendons nous bien! Heu …bon Drago, quand tu auras fini de jouer au chat et à la souris avec tes sentiments, tu nous fera signe. Hein?

Hermione avait passé sa journée à la plage avec Melinda Pittsburg, une de ses amies d'enfance qu'elle se faisait un plaisir de retrouver chaque été depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Au départ, elle avait appréhendé de lui dire quel genre d'école était Poudlard, puis, l'été de sa deuxième année, elle lui avait raconté tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans la chambre des secrets. Melinda avait eut du mal à la croire, puis elle avait fini par se faire à l'idée et depuis, Hermione lui racontait tout ce qu'il se passait à Poudlard.

Hermione monta dans sa chambre et à l'aide de sa brosse à cheveux, tenta tant bien que mal de réparer ce que le vent avait transformé en véritable sac de noeux. Elle laissa tomber quand au bout d'une demie heure sa mère l'appela pour qu'elle vienne dîner.

Il était neuf heures trente trois quand Drago ouvrit les yeux. Sa chambre était encore plongée dans l'obscurité malgré les quelques rayons de soleil qui passaient à travers les épais rideaux rouges qui dissimulaient la fenêtre. Il avait eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir hier soir et sentait qu'il n'était pas du tout reposé. Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait donné rendez-vous à Hermione et c'était dans moins de deux heures. Il se leva et ouvrit les rideaux. Il resta quelques minutes devant la fenêtre en espérant plus ou moins un message d'Hermione annulant leur rencontre. Mais non, rien. Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était positif ou non.

Hermione venait de passer une bonne partie de la matinée plongée dans un bouquin de sorts avancés. Elle avait complètement oublié le rendez-vous de Drago quand elle remarqua ce parchemin qu'elle avait négligemment posé sur sa table de nuit. En le relisant, elle remarqua quelque chose auquel elle n'avait pas prêté attention en le lisant la première fois. Tout d'abord, Drago l'avait appelé _Hermione_ et pas _Granger_ comme à son habitude. Ensuite, il avait écrit _Sois là s'il te plaît_. Venant de Drago, ce genre de formulations équivalait pratiquement à une supplication. Peut-être avait-il vraiment quelque chose à lui dire après tout. C'était peut-être vraiment important. Et après tout, cela ne lui prendrait pas longtemps, elle n'avait qu'à transplaner jusqu'à la cabane hurlante et si ce que Drago avait à lui dire n'en valait pas la peine, elle repartirait.

La montre de Drago annonçait 11h45. Non, elle ne viendrait pas. Comment avait-il pu penser ne serait-ce qu'un millième de seconde qu'elle allait venir après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Il entreprit de se diriger vers Honey's Duck quand il entendit son nom derrière lui.

- « Drago. »

Hermione avançait vers lui avec un drôle d'air sur le visage. Un air qu'il connaissait et qui voulait dire _Qu'Est-ce que tu me veux encore_ . Drago fut surpris de constater à quel point elle était jolie. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais remarqué?

- « Allo, Drago, ici la terre. Tu m'as fait venir et je dois bien t'avouer que je n'en reviens pas d'être là. Mais bon, puisque je suis là, si tu me disais tout de suite ce que tu veux pour que je puisse repartir. Parce que j'étais plutôt occupée tu vois. »

Hermione regardait Drago qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis presque une minute. Non mais à quoi est-ce qu'il jouait?

- « Je…je ne veux pas que tu repartes…je… »

Bon c'était définitif, il se payait sa tête, encore une fois. Hermione émit une sorte de grognement et fit demi-tour, furieuse.

_Dis quelque chose! Dis quelque chose! Mais bon sang Drago, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend!_

- « Hermione attend! » Il l'attrapa par le poignet et avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de se libérer il lui dit « Je crois que…je crois que je t'aime. »

Hermione ne put retenir un éclat de rire. A quoi est-ce qu'il jouait?

- « Ecoute Drago, je sais pas ce que tu cherches au juste, mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire, alors soit tu me dis tout de suite ce que tu veux, soit je m'en vais. »

- « Hermione, je suis sérieux. J'ai compris. »

- « Compris quoi? » Hermione leva les yeux vers lui avec un air perplexe et effrayé.

Drago prit son courage à deux mains et continua.

- « Toutes ces années, je…je ne te détestait pas vraiment. Hermione, hier quand je t'ai envoyé ce message je venais de comprendre quelque-chose. J'ai compris que je n'allait plus te revoir et cela m'a fait mal. Tu comprend. Et je me suis senti stupide parce que je me suis dit que j'avais tout fait de travers depuis le début. Je n'avais rien compris, rien du tout. Et même hier, quand je t'ai envoyé cette lettre, je me demandais si je n'étais pas devenu complètement cinglé et…aujourd'hui, tu es là devant moi, et je sais. Hermione, crois moi. S'il te plait. »

Drago n'en revenait pas lui-même de ce qu'il venait de dire à Hermione Granger.

Hermione regarda Drago droit dans les yeux. Elle était totalement perdue. Il avait l'air sincère, mais c'était Drago, le mec le plus agaçant de toute l'école et même peut-être de toute la Grande Bretagne. Elle devait avouer que si c'était encore l'une de ses blagues stupides, elle était particulièrement réussie parce qu'elle n'avait jamais douté à ce point. Elle baissa les yeux, ne sachant quoi dire et quand enfin elle releva la tête vers Drago, elle compris, elle aussi, qu'il disait la vérité. Cette expression sur son visage, elle ne l'avait jamais vue. Elle le reconnaissait à peine. Ce n'était plus le Drago qu'elle avait connu à Poudlard. Son visage s'était adouci et la façon dont il la regardait. Elle n'avait jamais vu ce regard. Elle sentit la main de Drago qui serrait la sienne et sans comprendre elle-même ce qu'elle faisait, elle serra à son tour sa main.

Drago sentit la pression de la main d'Hermione sur la sienne et se sentit soulagé. Il n'avait pas besoin de mot. Elle venait de lui faire comprendre que la guerre était finie, qu'elle savait qu'il disait la vérité. Sans réfléchir il s'approcha d'elle et passa sa main dans ses cheveux chatains, puis avec son pouce, il vînt caresser sa joue. Hermione le regardait toujours. Elle ne bougeait pas. Mais quand ses lèvres vinrent effleurer les siennes, elle lui rendit son baiser avec une douceur infinie.

Hermione se laissa emporter, ne pensant plus à rien. Au moment ou leurs visages se séparèrent. Elle regarda Drago et comprit, elle aussi, qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment détesté.

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans.

Les invités étaient tous partis. Il était bientôt cinq heures du matin et ils avaient dansé tout la nuit. Drago ouvrit la porte de la chambre et trouva Hermione devant la fenêtre. Des mèches de cheveux tombaient sur son visage et son maquillage avait coulé. Pourtant, il entra dans la pièce et ne voyait plus qu'elle. Plus rien autour n'existait. Les bruits de la fête avaient cessé et dans sa tête, un bourdonnement l'empêchait de penser à autre chose qu'à elle. Elle était tout simplement magnifique et rien de ce qu'elle aurait pu dire ou faire en cet instant précis n'aurait eut d'importance. Elle était là. Simplement là.

Qui aurait pu imaginer ce qui était sur le point de se produire ce soir là?

Aujourd'hui, ils s'étaient dit _oui_. Eux, qui s'étaient détestés pendant tant d'années. Ils s'étaient haïs autant qu'ils s'aimaient aujourd'hui.


End file.
